A shock absorber is provided to vehicular interior part such as a vehicular door trim. The shock absorber protects a passenger if a side collision occurs and a load is applied to the vehicular interior part. An example of such a shock absorber is arranged in a position corresponding to a passenger's thigh. If a load is applied to the vehicle from a compartment outer side, the shock absorber is deformed by the passenger's thigh and this absorbs shock that might be given to the passenger.
However, in the configuration that the shock absorber is provided to the vehicular interior part, the shock absorber is subjected to stress if a load is applied to the vehicular interior part or the shock absorber. Such a stress is likely to be concentrated on a vicinity of a mounting portion of the shock absorber that is mounted to the vehicular interior part. Therefore, if a load is applied to the vehicular interior part, the vicinity of the mounting portion may be deformed or a part of which may be broken. Accordingly, the shock absorber may be moved from a correct mounting position. Namely, the shock absorber may be shifted from an appropriate position that corresponds to the passenger's thigh.